A Sophitz Sleepover
by HermioneAuthor
Summary: When Sophie is invited to a sleepover at the Vackers, many hilarious and entertaining events take place. There will also be some new, unexpected ships... Also, this is my first fanfiction, so take it easy on the criticism. 7 minutes in a Closet, Truth or Dare, and Spin the Bottle... They will all be included in this fun fanfic! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Sophie sat on her bed, relishing the feeling of complete normality, uninterrupted quiet, the absence of danger... Her Imparter interrupted her thoughts with a loud ringing. She picked it up and saw Biana's beautiful face staring back at her. "Hi Sophie!" she said excitedly, twirling some hair around her fingers, "I've got an idea. I'm going to invite Linh, Tam, and Keefe over for a sleepover! Dex is working with his dad, so he can't make it. Wanna come?" Sophie sighed. "I'd rather not," she said quietly. Biana didn't look the least bit discouraged. "Fitz will be there..." she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Ok, fine," said Sophie immediately, then blushed furiously. "Right..." said Biana, trying not to laugh, "See ya!"

Sophie arrived at the party equipped with her Imparter, for emergencies, an interesting book on Telepathy if she couldn't get to sleep, and a pair of pajamas decorated with tiny flaureadons. "You're here!" said Biana, pulling her into the dazzling hall and shutting the door behind her. "Tam and Linh have already arrived, and Keefe is on his way," she explained as she led her into a huge room. It's walls were painted with clouds that drifted across the walls and the blue sky changed from a dark indigo to a stormy grey and back again. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, reflecting fragments of rainbow colored light all over the room. "Hey Sophie," said Linh, her silver eyes sparkling with excitment. She elbowed Tam and he mumbled, "Hey." Linh turned back to Sophie and rolled her eyes. "Forgive my brother and his bad manners," she said, conjuring up a sphere of water and splattering it all over his face. "Hey!" he spluttered, just as Keefe walked through the door. "What did I miss?" he asked, grinning when he saw Tam's beet red face.  
"Oh, nothing," said Linh sweetly as her brother coughed and struggled to wipe the water off of his face. "Anyway..." said Biana, "Do you want me to go grab Fitz?" "Sure," said Tam, glaring at Keefe, "It'll be nice to have another _boy_ in here." Rolling her eyes at the boy's silly rivalry, Biana stood up and concentrated until the light swept her away.

"Just because she can light leap without a nexus doesn't mean she has to do it all the time now," muttered Keefe, annoyed. Although it was pretty hilarious when both Vackers light leaped back, Biana tripped over a stool and fell on her face. Stifling a giggle, Sophie asked, "So, now that everybody's here... What should we do?"


	2. Chapter 2

There were a couple of suggestions ("We could make mallowmelt!" "Ugh, too much work," and "How about we make Foster blush?" "NO!") but it was no use. They couldn't think of anything, until Biana brightened and asked, "Hey, Sophie, what if we played something from the human world?" This was joined with murmurs of, "Good idea!" and "I'll bet Foster will come up with something." Indeed she had. But the first game that had come to mind was way to... Weird? Embarrassing? Let's go with all of the above. "Ooooh, Foster, you thought of something!" Keefe announced, reading her emotions. Sophie blushed furiously and said, "It's nothing." Immediately Biana said, "Just tell us!" The rest of the party joined in, until Sophie was being bombarded with pleas and threats to tell them what the problem was. "Ok, ok!" she yelled, and they quieted down. Taking a deep breath, Sophie said, "It's called 7 minutes in a Closet."

"Ok..." said Biana, oblivious to what that meant, "Weird name. What do you do?" "Well," said Sophie, turning redder with every word, "Basically you pick two people, randomnly, and have them go into the closet together. For 7 minutes." "What does that..." Biana began to ask, then realization dawned on her. "Oh," said Linh, her face scarlett. Keefe was grinning from ear to ear. He rubbed his hands together and said maliciously, "So, who's going first?"


	3. Chapter 3

"How about we pick out of a hat?" suggested Biana, breaking the awkward silence. "Sure," Sophie agreed, relieved that it would at least be randomn. The others agreed and filled out a little slip of paper with their names. Linh was chosen as the least biased, because no one could imagine her picking someone out of spite or peeking at the result. Alden even let them borrow a hat he had gotten from the human world in the 1800s, although he raised his eyebrow knowingly at the request, he didn't ask any embarrassing questions. Finally, Linh's pale hand reached into the silk tophat and pulled out the name...

"Biana," she read out loud. There were a few speculations as to which person would be picked with her ("Definitely me," said Keefe, rumpling his hair and giving her a dazzling smile, which made her blush profusely,) but nobody knew for sure. Biana was so perfect, so unatainable, that she was one of those girls you could idolize, but not really crush on. _Although,_ Sophie thought, glancing at Tam and Keefe, _There might be some exceptions..."_

After the tumult had died down, Linh once more reached into the hat. This time she was slower, more dramatic, when she drew the name from the silky depths and said...

 **(A/N: So, what about it? Who do you think Biana will end up in the closet with? Remember, it will be UNEXPECTED! If you want me to update, review and/or follow the story to keep updated! Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll make it longer next time, I promise... If you review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed (3 people, wow!) I took one of your suggestions (Wonderland!) into account, so be prepared...**

"Fitz!?" said Linh, trying not to laugh. Fitz sighed and got up ruefully, but Biana said, "Wait a second! I'll be right back..." She rushed up stairs to her room. There were sounds of drawers being upended, cabinets being wrenched open, and a door being slammed. 1 minute and 17 seconds later, Biana stepped into the room, carrying a huge box. Sophie saw a tiny strip of lace peeking out of the top, and began to have a faint of inkling of what her best friend was planning...

Keefe gallantly escorted the two sibling to the tiny closet in the corner of the room and opened it, bowing them in like some sort of royalty. Or at least it seemed like he was being polite until he unleashed a wicked cackle and slammed the door, locking it behind them. There was some muffled shouts and thumping from inside, but Linh, Sophie, Tam, and Keefe were too busy cracking up to notice. Tam shouted, "You better get busy! We've started the timer..." At that, the kids in the closet quieted down, although Sophie was curious, especially after hearing a muffled, "Don't you dare, Biana!" As soon as the timer was done, Biana appeared in the doorway, flushed and carrying an empty cardboard box. "Lady and Gentleman," she said mockingly, directing their attention towards her brother, "Let me present to you the honorable Lady Fitzroy Avery Vacker!" Fitz appeared in the doorway... Or was it him? Biana had applied a horrible amount of make up, smearing lipstick on his cheeks and mascara in his hair. He was wairing a lacy pink dress and had a tiny silk hat perched on top of his head. For a moment, Sophie just stared. Then a giggle escaped her lips. Then another. Soon the entire room erupted in laughter as Fitz stood there, slightly humiliated, but loving the attention. When the ruckus died down, Biana gave a little bow and said, "So, who wants to go next?" Sophie took a deep breath, then said, "Actually, I will."

 **(A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, but reviews really boost my self-esteem and give me more creativity (hint, hint...) Anyway, please read and review! You can also follow my story with the follow button in the top right hand corner, so you will stay updated on everything. So, what do you think'll happen? Will it be Keefe? Tam? Who knows? Hehehe... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody (even Keefe, who liked to pretend he knew everything) was surprised that Sophie had volunteered. Linh simply shrugged, a secret little smile on her face, and pulled the hat towards her. She rummaged around for a bit, grinning at her friends disgruntled faces as she fingered the little pieces of paper, making them wait for what felt like eternity, until she pulled out a scrap of dirty parchment. Unfolding it with a flourish, she read...

"Keefe!"

 **(A/N: To all the people who are like, "Yay, it's suddenly a Sokeefe story!", sorry, but nope. READ THE TITLE! It does say Sophitz sleepover, right?)**

Sophie's face burned. Why, why did she have to ask to be chosen? A little excitement? Yeah, well we'll see if a little excitement was worth whatever teasing she would get later. Ignoring Keefe's jokes, she sighed and stood up. She looked around the room, analyzing their faces, postures, every last detail... Both Biana's and Fitz's faces were unreadable, their identical teal eyes following her and Keefe as they walked across the room. Linh looked ecstatic, Tam slightly less so. His silver eyes were hard and cold but a smile was fixed on his pale face. Miming Keefe's attitude earlier, Fitz gleefuly waved them in side and locked the door.

Sophie immediately sat down in the corner, made herself as small as possible, and put her head in her hands. Thankfully Keefe couldn't see her, since it was pitch black, but she couldn't tell if that made it better or worse. "Seriously?" said Keefe, and Sophie could imagine him grinning, "You are in a closet with the famous Keefe Sencen and all you're going to do is sit down?" Sophie blushed furiously and whispered, proud to hear her voice was even, "Keep your voice down! And what else did you'd think we'd do?" He thought for a moment and was about to answer when Sophie interrupted him quickly, "Actually, don't answer that." There was a moment of awkward silence before Keefe said, "Sophie? I've been meaning to tell you something. Two things, actually." "Ok..." Sophie said, unsure of where this was going. "Well, the first thing is," he said, stuttering a bit and fiddling with his cloak, "Dex and Linh are like, a thing now." Sophie smiled, a real, genuine smile. "That's great!" she said, and she truly meant it. He grinned. "Yeah, its awesome," he said, "But there's something else. I'm... I'm..."

 **(A/N: What do you think Keefe's big secret is? Why is he so nervous about telling her? Hmmm... Also, sorry to all you Dex fans out there who are screaming, "WHERE IS DEX?!" I'm sorry, I really am! But trust me, Dex will be here soon enough... (evil laugh)**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on a Sophitz Sleepover...

"Yeah, it's awesome," he (Keefe) said, "But there's something else. I'm... I'm..."

 **(A/N: Guys, I am so sorry! Thank you Wonderland for calling to my attention that this chapter was, to quote, "doing that weird code thingy." Well, I see what you mean! I have fixed the chapter and again, I'm so sorry. I do reccommend you read it again, however, since you may have missed some important details...)**

"I'm gay," Keefe blurted out. Sophie blinked. Whatever she had been expecting, it was not that. But for some reason, it just felt right. Her emotions might have been mixed (thrown into a blender with gravel and ice, more like it) but she knew that despite his teasing, despite his jokes, Keefe had always harbored many deep insecurities. She had always helped him get through it... Why should she stop now?

"Sophie turned towards him, smiled, and wrapped him in a hug. "That's great," she whispered, "That's so great." "Thanks," Keefe said, disentangling himself gently from her embrace, "I think so too." "Oh my god, I've got so many questions!" Sophie squealed, "How did you know?" "Oh.." said Keefe, shuffling his feet and looking embarrassed, "I've actually kind of got, like, a boyfriend? Kind of?" He said it like a question, but Sophie was already firing more back at him. "Really?" she gushed, "Who is it? I mean, sorry. It's ok if you don't want to tell me." "Of course I do," Keefe said, smiling, "It's just that... I know some people aren't very supportive. My dad, for one." He kicked the wall. Sophie's eyes watered with unshed tears. "I'm.. I'm so sorry," she said. Keefe turned back to her, with a hard glint in his eye and a grin fixed on his face. "It's not your fault. I know you will stand by me no matter what." Sophie nodded. They stood in comfortable silence for a few seconds until Keefe said abruptly, "It's Wylie. Wylie Endall."

 **(A/N: First of all, if you are not pro-LGBTQ, stop reading. Don't give some horrible review or yell at me for being inclusive. Just don't. Because I will not stand for that. Second, in this fanfiction, Wylie was not attacked in Nightfall and he is not suffering any emotion or physical injuries. He is just part of the KOTLC group now: Sophie, Biana, Keefe, Fitz, Dex, Linh, and Tam.)**

"Time's up!" Biana shouted, and wrenched open the door. Sophie and Keefe quickly disantangled themselves from the hug and stepped out into the room, shielding their eyes from the sudden bright light. "So..." said Biana mischievously, "What were you two doing in there?" Sophie looked at Keefe, asking a silent question. He nodded and looked away. "We talked," she began, but was interrupted by Tam, of all people. "Hand it over," he hooted, making a beckoning motion at Linh with one hand. She rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket, pulling out a box of prattles complete with the matching pin. Sophie's face burned. "You bet on this?" she asked. "Yep," said Tam smugly, "Linh said you guys would kiss, and I said no way. But.. I was was totally right." Keefe blushed, a rare occurrence to say the least. "Anyway," Sophie said pointedly, "Me and Keefe were talking about some stuff. One.. Why didn't you tell us you and Dex were dating?" This last question was directed at Linh, and she turned the shade of an overripe tomato. Before she could answer, however, a voice from the doorway said ruefully, "I guess it was going to come out anyway."

"Dex!" said Linh, standing up and throwing her arms around him. A few people giggled and they broke apart, blushing furiously. "So why are you here?" asked Biana curiously. "My dad decided I was making things worse at the shop," Dex snorted, "Can you imagine?" Sophie stifled a laugh, since the last time she had been to the apothecary, the entire store had been covered in sparkly pink goo. "Can everybody just let Sophie finish what she was saying?" said Keefe impatiently, shuffling his feet and not meeting their eyes. "Ok..." said Biana uncertainly, "Go on, then." Sophie blushed slightly and said, "So, that was the first thing we talked about. The second was a little more... um, private. Keefe, are you sure you want me to tell them?" The others waited with baited breath, burning with curiosity but knowing this was a solemn moment. Keefe squared his shoulders and said, "You guys are my best friends. You deserve to know." Sophie nodded and continued, "He told me that.. That he was gay." Several people gasped. Fitz hugged Keefe and Biana squealed. Tam was sporting a knowing smile and Linh looked like she might burst with excitement. Dex, despite his... dislike for touching the "Wonderboy", joined in on the hug. Then the room errupted in questions.

"Everybody shut up!" Sophie yelled. The others stopped talking and sat down in their respective sleeping bags. "Ok," said Sophie breathlessly, "There's more." She explained to them about Keefe's dad, to which Fitz said, "God, I hate that guy!" and Keefe nodded in agreement. She told them about Wylie, to which the girls joined in a chorus of, "Awwww"s. When they knew every last detail, Sophie sat back, exhausted, and waited. For a moment there was silence. And then Keefe said, "Guys, thank you so much for supporting me. You guys are the best. But.." he countinued with an evil grin, "I think it's time to continue with the game." /p

 **(A/N: There will probably be another two chapters of this game before we move on to Truth or Dare. Then, my dear Sophie, we shall start the Spin the Bottle...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Ok, first of all... 752 views! OH MY FRICKIN' GOD! Second, 10 reviews! I am tearing up right now... :) Also, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to my most dedicated reader... Wonderland. It is your reviews that keep me writing this story. Thank you so much! For my other fans out there, I might dedicate the next chapter to you... So please review!)**

 **To Wonderland**

"Alright!" said Biana immediately, excited to be gossiping again. Linh nodded, smiling at her friend's enthusiasm, pulled out another slip of paper. "Tam," she said, smiling softly at her brother. He immediately went beet red and attempted to hide in his own shadow (which, given his ability, would actually be possible). "Come on Tam!" said Fitz, gently pulling him into the light, "It'll be fun!" "Right," Tam growled, "Fun."

Once Keefe had convinced (read: forced) Tam to go along with the game, Linh reached back into the silk tophat and took out another name. "Biana!"

"What?" asked Biana, smiling, waiting for Linh to read the name on the piece of paper. "It's you!" said Linh, showing her the flowery coursive printed on the piece of parchment. Biana turned a curious shade of green, and Keefe scooted away from her, thinking she might throw up. Then a deep, ugly purple, then a delicate pink... "Ugh, Biana," said Fitz, delighted to get his revenge from the dress incident, "Just do it." Biana swallowed and nodded. Throwing her head back bravely she strode forward, threw open the closet door, and disappeared inside. Tam was next. Half dragging, half pushing him towards the door, Keefe and Fitz managed to pin him inside and turn the key. A small beep told them that Sophie, giggling slightly, had started the timer. For a few minutes there was total silence. Keefe went so far as to press his ear against the door, but all he heard was muffled whispers. Unable to discern the words, they gave up and sat back down. At 4:23, however, the group heard a small thump. Sophie wrenched open the door, and stopped dead. Tam and Biana were kissing passionately. The thunk must have been made when Tam pressed Biana against the wall-thankfully they had remained clothed. They didn't seem to notice that they had opened the door until Linh cleared her throat loudly and they broke apart, blushing.

 **(A/N: So, in case you are wondering, we have now revealed 4 ships.)**

 **Linx (Dex and Linh)**

 **Sophitz (Sophie and Fitz)**

 **Weefe (Wylie and Keefe)**

 **Tam and Biana (Tamiana)**

 **There might be more, but there might not be. Who knows... Also, sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise. If I get more reviews... (Evil cackle) If you would like the next chapter to be dedicated to you, but you don't have an account, please put your name in with the review so i don't have to say Guest and leave it at that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hi guys! First off, I'm back with another chapter. Second of all, I am so sorry it did that "weird code thingy"... AGAIN! I am trying to figure out what caused it, but for now, please just let me know when it happens. In other, I decided to do an exclusive paragraph in Biana's POV about what happened in the closet. I did this by popular demand, and unless you ask me to, this will be the last one. The rest will be in the same third person POV. Now, in other news, I got my first favorite and follower on this story! ProjectMoonlark101, thank you so much for following/favoriting a Sophitz Sleepover! This chapter is dedicated to you. Actually, it's dedicated to two people!)**

 **To ProjectMoonlark101 and Strawberryair for your continued support!**

 **BIANA'S POV**

"Hi Tam," I whispered, silently cursing myself as I sat down on the wooden floor. I could hear the other's giggling and starting the timer. Why, oh why did I have to be picked... For the second time? I traced a heart pattern on the floor and then quickly drew my hand away as though it had been burned. What if Tam had seen? "Hi Biana," he whispered back. Shadow vapour formed around me, and suddenly Tam's voice filled my head. "Hey," he said. There was a moment of silence. "Biana," he said, "I wanted to ask you something." "Sure," I said a little too quickly, "What's up?" "I kind of like you!" Tam blurted out, then clapped a hand over his mouth. My emotions churned. How could I tell him I liked him back? "Tam," I said, making a decision, "Come here." The statement was a bit ridiculous, since he was already only a few feet away in the cramped space. But he did it obediently, shifting his weight over to the other side of the, um, closet. I reached up and took his shirt in both my hands. I leaned in. Then I whispered, "I like you too." It happened incredibly fast. He spun and thrust me against the wall, kissing me gently and hugging my body to his.  
 **(A/N: I'm not going to go into a lot of detail here. This is not smut, and it's rated K+ for a reason!)**

It was perfect.

 **REGULAR POV**

 **(This is just the regular third person view, which I like a lot better. The Biana POV was for a couple of fans who wanted to know what happened in the closet.)**

"Sophie stared and bit back a laugh as Tam and Biana broke apart. Linh was the first one to speak. "Oh my god," she squealed, "I totally ship Tamiana!" Everybody laughed and sat back down. They were content not to press for details. For now.  
"So, how about we play another game?" said Dex, "I think we've had enough 7 Minutes in a Closet to last a life time!" They agreed and began to brainstorm. Once again, Biana said, "Hey Sophie, that was really fun." Ignoring her brother's snickers, she asked, "Do you have any other games from the Otherworld we could play?" "Oh, tons!" said Sophie, smiling, "Let's see... How about Truth or Dare?" Seeing their confused looks, she explained, "It's basically where you ask someone Truth or Dare. If they pick Truth, you ask them a question and they HAVE to answer truthfully. If they pick Dare, you can dare them to do absolutely ANYTHING, and they have to do it. It's pretty simple." "Sounds fun," said Fitz, and grinned at her. Sophie's heart fluttered and she willed herself not to blush. "Thanks," she said, "Let's do this!" "Sophie," Keefe decided, rubbing his hands together, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Have you kissed anybody yet? If so, I want all the juicy details!"  
Sophie and Dex shared a panicked look. "Actually, I have," she said quietly. "What?!" shrieked Biana, dropping her piece of mallowmelt, "And you didn't tell me?"

 **(A/N: In my version of KOTLC, Sophie didn't tell ANYBODY about the kiss.)**

"Yeah," said Sophie, sending her an apologetic glance, "Sorry. But it was kind of private." "Great, the best kind!" Keefe said, "So, spill!" "It was, um... It was with Dex!" she blurted out. The reactions were varied and quite priceless. Biana dropped her mallowmelt (again), ruining her pajamas for good. Fitz's eyes turned hard and he look away. Keefe hooted and hollered with glee. And Tam just looked confused. But the worst one was Linh. Her gorgeous silver eyes had widened and she stood up, not looking at Sophie or her boyfriend. "Linh," Sophie started, but Linh cut her off. "No," she said, her voice high and wavering, "It's fine. I need to go to the bathroom. Just keep playing without me." And with that, she padded out of the room.  
Tam glared hard at Dex, ignoring Sophie completely. "You heard her," he said, his voice like ice, "Let's continue the game." "Wait," said Biana quickly, "I have to go change. These clothes are ruined. Just give me a sec!" She walked up the stairs and into her room. "Ok," Keefe said, disregarding the fact that he had just had a turn. "Tam," he said, "Truth or dare?" "Biana said to wait!" Tam argued. Keefe shrugged and said, "Come on, Bangs-Boy, are you chicken?" Tam's face turned hot. "Fine," he said, "Dare!" Keefe's grin stretched even wider. "I dare you to go spy on Biana while she's changing!"

 **(A/N: Ok, first off, I would never support or do this dare. EVER. But these are a bunch of hormonal teenagers who want to have fun. Nothing innapropriate is going to happen).**

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Sophie uncomfortably, "Actually, that seems like a terrible idea." "Sophie's right," said Tam, "No way am I doing that to Biana." Keefe crossed his arms. "A deal's a deal," he said calmly. Tam sighed. He began to walk up the staircase, using shadows to blend into the wall. By the time he had reached the landing, Sophie could hardly see Tam through the thick blackness that was shifting and growing around him. He carefully trodded to Biana's door. A split second of relief showed on his face and then he walked back downstairs, expressionless. "Well?" Keefe asked eagerly. Tam looked at him and said...

 **(A/N: CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHA... Please follow/favorite or review! To follow/favorite, just click the button at the top of the page that says Follow/Favorite. A menu will show up. Just check off either story or author to favorite or follow. Preferably both! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Huge news! I just reached 1,000 views (1,225, actually), and it's time to celebrate! Send in your review with a suggestion for the story (an exclusive paragraph from ? POV, etc) and I will TRY MY BEST to put it in there. It must be appropriate (no language or explicit content please) and I will credit you for it. Thanks!)**

 **Previously on A Sophitz Sleepover...**

Tam looked at him and said...

"She was applying makeup, you dolt." His tone was so scathing, his voice so scornful, that Sophie practically cringed. Then a small giggle escaped her lips. She clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter, but it was no use. Soon she was rolling around on the floor, wiping tears out of her eyes. Tam gave her a small smile before turning back to Keefe and saying coldly, "I'm going to go look for Linh."

Tam turned right and found himself outside of the bathroom door. It was painted a simple white and it's handle was made out of crude brass. _Thank god,_ Tam thought, relieved, _I expected it to be covered in diamonds with pure gold trim and a basket of emeralds on the side._ Even though every elf had the same amount of money, the Vackers lived in a very beautiful, rich home, even by Elvin standards. Although Tam had once lived in an equal amount of luxury, Exillium's wooden floors and harsh principles made it hard to remember his parents' extravagent mansion. "Linh?" he asked softly. A sniffle was his only answer. "Linh," he sighed, leaning against the door, "You don't know-" but was interrupted by a surprisingly sharp and angry voice. "Actually," Linh said, "I do know! I know that Dex has had a crush on Sophie since she came from the Otherworld! I know that I'll never be as pretty as her- or your Biana for that matter." She laughed, and it was a short, bitter sound. "Bring Dex here." "Linh-" Tam started again, but Linh shouted, "JUST DO IT!" Tam quickly backed away from the door before he was doused in toilet water (or worse!) and went to go find his sister's boyfriend. Practically boiling with rage, he simply said, "Go. Linh," to Dex before he stomped out of the room. Dex sighed. This was going to be a long night.

 **(A/N: So now some deeper secrets are being revealed... Hehehehe... Now, I am probably going to be getting some complaints, like, "WHERE IS THE SOPHITZ!" but trust me. It will be here soon enough...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Woohoo! I have now reached 10 chapters (plus 2,042 views and 29 reviews!) I am so glad that some people are reviewing my story. I love you guys! I am also using a few of your ideas. Axel, keep an eye out for your idea! (Wonderland, yours will show up in a later chapter instead). Also, I am dedicating this to Guest, who was my very first reader! She/he read the first chapter exactly 18 minutes before it came out!)**

 **To Guest**

 **Dex's POV**

 **(Again, this was a suggestion by a fan. I usually prefer to keep it 3rd person, but I'm glad you like it! There is also Linh POV in this chapter).**

"Linh?" I said softly. There was no answer. "Linh," I tried again, fiddling with a piece of wire in my pocket, "I'm sorry. Ok? I'm sorry." The door suddenly flew open. Stumbling back in surprise, I looked up and saw Linh standing there, one hand resting on the doorknob. Even with her eyes red and puffy (God, had she been crying?) and a look of loathing on her face (OH NO) she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. "Ok?" she spat, her piercing silver eyes boring into mine, "Ok? You absolute pig! You cheated on me, and you call it "ok"?" My brow furrowed in confusion, and I almost laughed with relief. "Linh, I didn't cheat on you," I said, "Sophie and I were never-" I didn't have an opportunity to finish my sentence. A huge sphere of water came hurtling towards me, Linh controling it's every move. I tried to run, but the rushing water easily caught up to me. Then suddenly I was submerged.

My first instinct was to close my eyes, imagine it was all a dream. But I kept them open, squinting through the bluish light at Linh, whose face was beaded with sweat and hands were trembling from the effort of keeping me aloft. Even from my horrible standpoint, I couldn't help but admire her beautiful technique and control, how not one drop of water had fallen to the floor. Or at least I did until she fell to her knees, breathing shallowly and face red. That's when I began to notice how little air I had left. I began to fight against the tide, trying to pull myself out of the ball of water. But everytime one of my hands broke loose, they would be consumed again. "Linh!" I tried to scream, but only succeeded in swallowing a mouthful of water. I slowly began to blackout...

 **Linh's POV**

I was consumed with rage. How dare Dex, after cheating on me with Sophie, who I thought was my friend, just dismiss it like it was nothing? It was too much to bear. My anger grew and I... I lost control. Water was my power. Why shouldn't I use it?

Exhaustion. That's all I remembered as I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyelids tiredly. Then I noticed something. Dex was laying on the carpet across from me, unconscious. _No,_ I thought, brushing the thought from my mind as quickly as it had entered. _There's no way I killed him._ I scrambled over to him, heart pounding. My hands quickly found his wrist and sighed in relief when I felt a pulse. I placed one hand on his chest and imagined water surging up, drawn to my fingertips like metal to a magnet. Power surged from within me and Dex sat up, coughing and spluttering all the while. "Linh!" he yelled, scramblng away from me. Tears blurred my vision. Obviously he thought I was some sort of freak now. Everyone did. I stood up and ran, my black hair streaming behind me.

 **(A/N: This chapter is what I call 'When the Author Decides That Everything Has Become Too Boring and We Need A Bit of Drama.' But don't worry, everything will figure itself out... Hopefully. (EVIL LAUGH!) In the next chapter there will be MAJOR subtle Sophitz foreshadowing, so be prepared. After that, it won't be quite so subtle.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Eleven chapters, 2,319 views, 31 reviews, and oh, I almost forgot... 3 FRICKIN' FOLLOWERS! So, without further ado, here is your chapter eleven! Oh, and BTW, this is in Regular POV).**

"Linh?" said Sophie softly, sitting beside her sobbing friend, "What happened?" "Everything happened!" said Linh, throwing her hands up in the air and accidentally sending droplets flying. "One, Dex cheated on me. Second, I almost killed... Wait a second. It was you! You were the one he kissed!" Sophie stared at her for a second, then stood up and said, "Linh! You can't just accuse me, or Dex, like that! We kissed at least a year ago. Way before you guys were dating!" Linh stared back. Then she let out a sigh. "Everything's ruined. And it's all my fault."

Sophie sat back down. Her voice was soft as she laid a hand on Linh's shoulder, her anger gone. "If you need anything, I'm here." "Me too," said a gentle, accented voice, and Sophie's heart fluttered (stupid heart!) as Fitz appeared in the doorway. Although her heart wasn't quite so happy when he sat beside Linh and pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be fine," he whispered, "Just fine." Sophie stood up, disgusted with herself and, she hated to admit it, not so happy with Fitz either. "I'm gonna go find Dex," she said loudly, and stalked away.

"Hello?" Sophie said, peering into a dark hallway. Something shifted in the darkness. "Sophie?" Dex's voice sounded horrible, like his vocal chords had been turned inside out and back again. He gradually creeped into the light, and his cousin gasped. His face was pale and lifeless, like some sort of zombie brought back to life. His strawberry blonde hair was plastered to his forehead and had lost its usual vibrance. His eyes were just... dead. They radiated hopelesness and misery, and looked more like a light grey than bright blue. Sophie rushed forward and threw her arms around her cousin, planting a sisterly kiss on his cheek... Then leaped back when a voice said "Um, Dex?" Sophie looked up and turned bright red. Linh and Fitz were standing there, side by side, looking in disgust at Dex's hand... which was intertwined with Sophie's. Quickly disentangling herself from Dex's embrace, Sophie said, "Hey, Linh. Fitz. What's up?" "Dex," said Linh, training her silver eyes on him and wiping away a tear, "I don't think we can be together anymore. We just won't be able to trust eachother." Dex nodded. There was a moment of awkward silence before Fitz, eyes following the conversation like a tennis match, said, "Guys? We don't need to let this ruin our sleepover. We've still got about four hours left. Let's not waste them on drama, ok?" Everybody nodded and shoulders back, they marched into the room.

 **(SHORT CHAPTER! AGAIN! I'm so sorry. But I will try to elongate them next time. Meanwhile, I'm going to amp up the Sophitz... Big time).**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Hey guys! Hope you've been enjoying my story so far. And special thanks to Baby Bug and KatTheCorgi, my new followers! You guys are the absolute best! So, prepare yourself for some serious Sophitz... And LOTS of drama.).**

 **To Baby Bug and KatTheCorgi**

 **And note to Axel/Guest: I know! This website is so confusing. But thanks for your several reviews!**

"Hey!" said Biana cheerfully, flipping her long brown hair flirtatiously. Her newly applied makeup burned like a beacon, drawing all eyes... Especially Tam's. Keefe cleared his throat and stared suspiciously at Sophie, Fitx, Linh, and Dex. "Is everything okay here?" he asked, his tone clearly implying that he thought otherwise. "Everything's fine," Fitz said, but turned to glare at Sophie, "Just fine."

In a brave attempt to break the tention, Biana forced a laugh and said, "Alright! So, everybody ready for another round of Truth or Dare?" Sophie smiled at Biana gratefully and said, "Yeah, ok. Who's going first?" Before anybody else could answer, Tam quickly said, "Me!" Everybody stared at him. "Um, no offense," said Sophie, hiding a smile, "But I thought you hated this game?" "Eh, it's growing on me," he said nonchalantly, and turned back to his circle of friends. "Fitz," Tam decided, narrowing his eyes, "Truth or Dare?" "Dare," Fitz answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I dare you to kiss Linh," he said. There was a collective gasp. Then he added, "For 1 whole minute."

It was as though this sleepover had suddenly turned into the world's biggest blushing show. Linh's cheeks were bright red, as were Fitz's. Dex and Sophie were flushed more in anger than anything else, but they were quick to keep it hidden. Keefe laughed like a lunatic, rolling on the ground and almost messing up 'The Hair'. Tam had a satisfied little smile on his face, which disappeared when Dex said in a tight voice, "Tam? Can I talk to you? Alone?"

The group gathered around the door. They heard snatches of whispered conversation.

"Wonderboy..."

"Broke her heart..."

"Almost killed me..."

Keefe shot Biana a confused look, but she looked just as flabbergasted. Sophie, Linh, and Fitz stayed silent. Soon, the boys forgot to keep their voices low. "You guys aren't even together anymore!" Tam shouted, to which Dex responded, "That doesn't mean you just start setting her up with other boys!" There was a moment of silence before Tam said evenly, "At least Fitz would treat her better." Then Dex punched him.

"Enough!" Linh screamed, throwing open the door and dragging both boys inside. Tam's lip had split, and a trickle of blood was running down his face. Dex was breathing hard and his face was a bright, angry red. "You both behave," Linh told her ex-boyfriend and brother, "And let's just have some fun, ok?" "Right," Dex grumbled, and both boys crossed their arms. Linh rolled her eyes and turned to Fitz. "So are we doing this or not?" Fitz smiled and said, "Let's do it." Very slowly, very deliberately, he placed his lips on hers... And Keefe started the timer. The seconds ticked past in slow motion, as Sophie watched Fitz's arm snake around Linh's waist and her lean into him with a sigh. Tears welled in Sophie's eyes, and there was no use restraining them. Everything she had dreamed and hoped, everything she wanted, had been crushed by that simple kiss.

By the time Fitz pulled away, Sophie had dabbed away her tears and was smiling half-heartedly. "Wow," she said, and even to her, her voice sounded hollow, "That was one long kiss." Linh blushed. Then an unexpected voice cut in. "I think I'll go next," said Biana, shooting Tam a nasty look, "But first I need to talk to my boyfriend." There was a bit of spluttering from Fitz ("Biana! You are way too young... I don't think you should... YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!) before Biana silenced him with a glare and pulled Tam into the hallway. "So," Keefe muttered, annoyed, "Is this just going to turn into a bunch of "Can I talk to you?"s, usually ending in drama and tears?" Nobody responded. They all the knew the answer.

"Tam!" they heard Biana say before lowering her voice to a whisper, "What were you thinking? What about Sophie and Fitz? You _know_ Sophie likes-" Sophie quickly stepped away from the door, her face hot. "We should let them talk," she said, dragging the eavesdroppers along with her, "It's probably private." The rest of the group nodded (albeit a little suspiciously) and moved away from the door. A few minutes later a flushed Biana came out with a smile on her face. Propping her hands on her hips, she said as though nothing had happened, "Sophie, truth or dare?" "Dare," said Sophie automatically, but wished she hadn't when Biana's grin grew even wider and she said, "Perfect. One makeover, coming up!"

 **(A/N: As promised, lots of drama! And there will be even more in the next chapter... So keep updated!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: My story is gradually growing, both in chapters and popularity. Although 4 followers, 3,213 views, and 42 reviews might not seem like a lot, it is HUGE for me. So to thank you guys, i have decided on a little treat. For those who don't know, Shannon Messenger is publishing a new book on November 6th, 2018, and it is called Flashback. Since I am such a KOTLC fan, I have pre-ordered it. That means that I will not only get a bag of goodies (drawings and stuff by the author), I will also get an exclusive short story from Fitz's POV. Shannon Messenger has pretty much revealed that it will say whether he likes Sophie, and all the Sophitz fans out there (including me!) definitely want to know that. So, assuming there's no legal problems, I will be posting the short story here on A Sophitz Sleepover! I am also going to see her on tour (squeel!) when she comes to Washington, DC. But anyway, here is your chapter 13!)**

"Makeover?" Sophie peeped, her face turning deathly pale in a matter of seconds. Yep!" said Biana proudly, "That's your dare. All you have to do is come upstairs, let me do your makeup, your hair, your clothes... You know the drill." "But I don't want to," Sophie whined, tugging out an eyelash nervously. "C'mon, Foster," said Keefe, wiggling his eyebrows, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides... Who knows what you'll like once Biana's done with you?" He smirked at her face, which had gone beet red. "Come on!" Biana sang, pulling Sophie up the stairs, "We have a _lot_ of work to do."

Sophie sank onto Biana's plush pink bedspread, watching her best friend as she tore through the closet, muttering all the while. She finally seemed to decide on something, because she spun around and said, "Close your eyes! Absolutely _no_ peeking, understand?" Sophie nodded. She had seen Biana when she was angry. It wasn't pretty. She closed her eyes and held out both hands expectantly. Biana did not disappoint. She immediately spun Sophie around, yanked her up with surprising strength, and went to work. She felt lip stick being applied, a shirt being yanked over her head, and something being brushed on her eyelids. When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in front of the mirror, modeling the look Biana had put together. And _boy,_ was it hot.

A lacy white shirt exposed her stomach, followed by blue jean shorts with little floral designs along the sides. Gold makeup encircled her (dare she say it?) beautiful brown eyes. Her lips were colored a delicate, gentle red, but vibrant enough to say, "Don't mess with me!" Her golden hair was twirled into a messy bun, with the rest of her blonde locks spilling down her shoulders. "I look... I look..." "Gorgeous," said a voice.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: 14th chapter! *does little dance* Awesome! 4,409 views, 53 reviews, and 5 followers! Thanks! Sorry that I didn't update in a few days. There was a LOT going on. I am not withdrawing my offer of the short story, although I am going to have to check if it is ok with the author. I can tell you guys that 4 PEOPLE have reviewed saying that they know who the voice was, and none of them were right! So let's see who it was...)**

"Gorgeous," Linh said. _Very_ reluctantly. Her silver eyes traveled up and down Sophie's body, like an eagle assesing her prey... Or a girl staking out her competition. "The boys want you back downstairs," she said, crossing her arms, "They also want to know what this dare is all about." Before Sophie could say anything, Biana stepped in beside her, and said, "Oh, they will." Linh turned on her heel and flounced away. Biana smiled sweetly and turned to her best friend. "Well, let's get going, shall we?"

"Woah," the boys breathed as Sophie came down the steps. She blushed and sat down. "So, who's going next?" she asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Tam," said Biana, turning to her boyfriend, "Why don't you go?" Tam froze. When he didn't speak, Biana leaned down and whispered softly, so that only he could hear, "Remember our deal." Almost like these were magic words, he unfroze and began to speak. "Fitz," he said, glaring at Biana, "Truth or dare?" "Dare," said Fitz, grinning, "Why do you even ask?" Biana rolled her eyes and whispered to Sophie, "They probably wouldn't think he was so tough if they found out about Mr. Snuggles, huh?" Sophie giggled, but stopped immediately when Tam said, "I dare you to describe Sophie's appearance. Every. Last. Detail."

 **(A/N: I am (again) sorry for making this chapter so short, especially since it took so long to come out! I am working on a new fanfiction, called _The Soul of the Spark._ It is a Harry Potter fanfiction, but I would love it if you could still read it! Bye!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Oh my god, I feel awful! I've been getting reviews saying, "Is that the end?" Of course not! I was just so busy. Please forgive me. But you don't want to hear about that. You want to read the next chapter!)**

 **To American Demigod: Who has posted 7 reviews for my last chapter and was the first person to private message me. THANK YOU!**

Fitz stopped. Time seemed to slow down. Then he crossed his arms."Not doing it," he said. Biana smirked."Scared much?" she asked innocently."NO!" he shouted, then took a deep breath, "just, next question please." Biana rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. Then, to everyone's surprise, Fitz put his head in his hands. He didn't cry, but he seemed pretty upset. _Angry,_ even. "Fitz," Sophie said gently, "Are you ok?"

Suddenly Fitz was just the opposite.

"No, I'm not!" he fired back at her, standing up and shaking one finger at Sophie, "You think you're so pretty, and so smart, but you're not!" Sophie looked like she'd been slapped. Tears filled her eyes.

Fitz didn't seem to care. "Linh," he said, turning to the silver eyed girl, "Will you be my girlfriend?" There was a split second of hesitation. Then she said, her voice small, "Fitz? Can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute?" He nodded. This time no one made an attempt to ease drop. They all sat there, stunned. Sophie was the first one to break the silence. She curled up in a little ball and cried. Nobody spoke.

Then the door opened. Linh and Fitz came in. They were smiling. Holding hands.

 **(A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Alright people! We are diving back into the world of magic, mystery, and drama for another Sophitz Story chapter!)**

"Guys," Linh said, with a huge smile on her face, "Let me introduce you to my new boyfriend, Fitz Vacker!" Sophie looked up. Her eyes were red and makeup was smudged all over her face. She rose unsteadily to her feet. "I... I..." Fitz watched her like an interesting experiment, his eyes narrowed. The others glared at him and Linh. Then Sophie seemed to grab control of herself. She said in a clear voice, head upright, "Let's play a different game. Spin the Bottle, anyone?" The only thing that gave her away was the single tear tracing itself down her cheek.

After explaining the game to everyone Sophie excused herself for a moment. As soon as she went out the door, Keefe and Biana tackled the new couple... Literally. Keefe flew at Fitz, knocking him down and pounding him into the rug. The boys began to roll around on the floor, punching eachother in the gut. The girls took the more tactical approach. Carefully stepping over the swarm of bodies below them, they circled eachother cautiously. "You'll never beat me," Linh hissed. Since the breakup with Dex, her innocent silver eyes had taken on a stormy, grey tint, like they had been injected with liquid anger. "Watch me!" Biana snarled. Linh screamed, and a wall of water exploded against Biana's body. But when it washed away, Biana was nowhere to be seen. Linh's power faded for a moment. "W-where did she go?" Suddenly she felt a breath on the back of her neck. "Right here," Biana whispered, "Catch, water girl." Invisible, she tossed a black, smooth cylinder to Linh. On reflex she caught it. Biana smiled. Then it exploded.

"Splotcher," Linh muttered angrily, spitting blue goo out of her mouth, and stalked off after Biana. The sleepover was in chaos, and no one knew how to fix it.

 **(A/N: What's this? Yep, you guessed it! Another case of the 'Author Decided Everything Got Too Boring and Decided to Jazz Things Up A Bit!' Thank you for reading and please review! The next chapter will be out soon!)**


	17. Announcement

**Hi guys. This is not a new chapter. I have an announcement to make. I have decided that I want to take a break from for a little while. I wanted to thank you for being so supportive, and for just reading my story.**


End file.
